My Little Discord
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: I am a Fluttercord lover and if you are too then you will probably like this. You might cry tears of joy so don't forget the tissues. I know that I get emotional with these sorts of stories. (Even if your a brony, you should probably get some tissues.) Hope you enjoy this! It will probably get longer and longer so be prepared to follow this story. :)
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Discord**

** I hope you like this cut fic! I love Fluttercord so this was going to happen so why not now? I don't know where I will go with this so I hope you enjoy it. It might be long…I don't have a good idea but I'm sure you will enjoy it if you support Fluttercord. Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony.)**

Fluttershy was walking home from the market with a bag of carrots for her precious rabbit, Angel, when a flash of light formed in front of her. She dropped her carrots and shrieked in a high pitched sound. She ran and hid behind a bush. She looked slightly through it to see what or who had flashed before her. She saw, much to her enjoyment, that it was Discord. She slowly came out from behind the bush with hair in front of her big and beautiful eyes.

"Hello Fluttershy. I thought I could pop in for a visit. That is ok with you, isn't?" Discord asked in his sly voice. Fluttershy smiled.

"Why of course you can. I always appreciate friends coming over. You're welcome anytime Discord," Fluttershy said so quiet, it was as if she was whispering. Discord didn't know how much Fluttershy really wanted him with her…all the time.

Fluttershy had realized she was in love with Discord once he had reformed. He had always seemed interesting to her. Of course that made sense, considering the fact that she loved animals and Discord was made up of many animals. She had known that she couldn't say anything because her friends would not understand her strong feelings for the Draconequus.

"Oh thank you my dear, you are too kind. It is no wonder the most wonderful pony bears the element of kindness. You deserve so much praise," Discord said as he put his arm around Fluttershy. Fluttershy started to get the chills from his touch. She shivered ever so slightly. Discord noticed this.

"What's wrong my dear? Are you cold?" Discord asked as he snapped his fingers and a coat appeared on Fluttershy. It was pink and yellow. It also was very warm. Fluttershy had to admit it was a wonderful coat and she didn't want to tell Discord why she shivered so she stuck with the excuse of being cold.

"Umm…thank you Discord. That was very sweet of you. Oh, will you look at that? My carrots fell…I should pick those up," Fluttershy said as she started to put her hoof on one of the carrots, but Discords paw went upon her hoof. She blushed brighter than she already was. She was hoping he wouldn't notice this. Discord smiled at her.

"No need my dearest Fluttershy, I will pick them up. I was the one who made you drop them after all." Fluttershy pulled her hoof away and blushed even more. Discord was being such a gentleman. Fluttershy didn't know Discord's feelings either.

Discord loved Fluttershy as well. He knew it once he saw her mad face as she walked away from him. She only did that because he was manipulating her. He didn't want to see her upset and that was one of the big reasons he reformed in the first place. He knew he wanted her to be happy no matter what. He wanted to do whatever it took to make her happy.

"Thank you so much Discord…you seem very chipper today. Is there something good that happened today?" Fluttershy asked. Discord blushed.

"Well…seeing you is always the best thing in my life but I don't know if anything else happened other than seeing the kindest pony ever," Discord said as he poked her teasingly and handed her the bunch of carrots. He then gasped.

"Whatever is the matter Discord?" Fluttershy asked innocently. Discord clicked his tongue at himself and smacked himself in the forehead.

"What was I thinking? I can't let a lady carry her own groceries. I must carry them for you," Discord said as he took the carrots from Fluttershy. She smiled brightly at him.

"Oh my Discord, you know I can do it myself," Fluttershy said. Discord transported himself right in front of her face.

"Fluttershy, I won't take no for an answer. You know I'm stubborn. You are a lady and should be treated with the utmost respect and adoration because…" Discord started to say but was interrupted by Fluttershy.

She did not speak though. She interrupted him by pressing her lips on top of his.


	2. Chapter 2: What Just Happened?

**My Little Discord: Chapter Two**

**Chapter two time! I hope you are enjoying this! It's about to get super awkward so be prepared fellow readers. On with the show…I mean story! (:**

Discord was in complete shock and…enjoyment. He felt Fluttershy's lips against his. They felt so soft and sweet. He breathed through his nose and closed his eyes.

Fluttershy was also very happy. She didn't know what had just happened but she figured she could enjoy it while it lasted. She closed her eyes as well. She then felt someone pull her away from the Draconequus. She turned around to see one of her best friends, Rainbowdash, behind her with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry I just put you in that…disgusting situation. I was trying to help Twilight with some cool tricks. She wanted to spend some time with me and now that she can fly…that seemed like the best thing to do together. Twilight sort of crashed into you a little and pushed you into Discord. I hope you're not going to puke now. Do you feel sick at all?" Rainbowdash asked Fluttershy quietly. Fluttershy blushed but gasped in disapproval.

"Rainbow, that is not very nice! I know you don't like Discord but you don't have to say such mean things about him. What if he hears you?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbowdash rolled her eyes.

"I just want to make sure you're alright. Putting your lips on Discord's must have not been pleasant. Anyway, I should go check on Twilight. She took quite a hit there," Rainbowdash said as she pointed her hoof at Twilight, who was dizzy and in a bush. Rainbowdash shrugged and went over to Twilight. Fluttershy took a big breath. She walked back over to Discord and smiled nervously.

"Umm…that was…"

"It was…really…umm…"

"Yeah…I mean it was…different," Fluttershy said much to Discord's surprise. She thought she would be gagging. He always thought Fluttershy thought of him as a good friend but never in a romantic sort of way.

"Was it a good…different?" Discord mumbled as he asked Fluttershy that embarrassing question. Fluttershy blushed.

"Umm…you know…it was alright…" Fluttershy stuttered. Discord started to get a little hope.

"Did you like it? Wait…why did you do that in the first place?" Discord asked suspiciously.

"I got pushed into you by Twilight. Rainbowdash was teaching Twilight some tricks and she crashed. I didn't mean to do that…I'm really sorry. I now you must have hated that so…" Fluttershy was interrupted by Discord.

"What makes you think I hated it?" Discord blurted out without thinking about it. He gasped and covered his mouth. Fluttershy smiled slightly.

"You…liked it Discord?" Fluttershy asked with a red tint starting in her cheeks. Discord coughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean…it was…I really…the truth is I really love…" Discord was interrupted by Fluttershy gasping. "What my dear?"

"Angel, whatever is the matter?" Fluttershy averted her attention to her rabbit, angel, who was running to her. Angel tapped his foot and frowned. "Oh, now I know what you need. I took too long getting your carrots back to you that you're hungry, aren't you? I'm so sorry angel bunny. I will come feed you right away," Fluttershy apologized to her beloved pet. Discord crossed his arms. He was very annoyed with that rabbit.

'_Why does that rabbit always have her attention all the time? Why can't Discord have a little attention…well, that kiss was just so wonderful. Although it wasn't really her doing it, she still didn't gag at me. She actually thought it was alright! I am making so much progress! I might have actually confessed to her if that stupid rabbit wouldn't have interrupted me. I guess now wasn't the right time to confess anyway. It should be romantic and sweet…after all she deserves all the love in the world. That's it! I will set up the most romantic date ever. I need someone to help me though. Who can I get though? I don't want just anyone to know about my love for the most beautiful, kind, and sweetest pony in all of Equestria. I need some pony to be able to keep a secret and who knows romance. That means I can't get Applejack because she cannot keep a secret. I also can't get Pinkiepie because she has a loud mouth…and a bull horn. Rarity wouldn't understand and Rainbowdash hates me. That means I need to pick…Twilight to help me. She might understand and she might know romance. She does have a crush on that Flash-Century guy…so I've heard anyway. It's settled, I will get Twilight to help me with the date thing.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Help

**My Little Discord: Chapter Three**

**Discord wants to be romantic! Yes yes yes! It is so true! HE LOVES HER, HE LOVES HER, HE REALLY REALY LOVES HER! Surprise twist is…so does she…hahahaha! I hope you are enjoying this because you're on a ride of emotions with this story, so buckle up, sit back, and enjoy the ride! Happy Reading! (:**

Fluttershy was walking with her Angel bunny with Discord following behind. He had his arms crossed. He was not enjoying playing second fiddle to a…rabbit. He wanted nothing more but to put that vermin in a cage…except he knew that that bunny was the one thing that made his beloved happy, so he knew he would never do anything to the rabbit.

"Oh Discord, isn't it a lovely day today?" Fluttershy asked. Discord nodded with a lovesick smile. She watched as Fluttershy trotted down the dirt trail. Fluttershy started to sing very quiet that only Angel and she could hear it. Discord noticed every once in a while that she was singing and tried to be as quiet as he possibly could so he could hear her angelic voice. He never really heard her sing. If he had walked into the kitchen or garden when he was visiting, she always stopped singing. He knew she had stage fright but he wanted to hear her sing more than anything. He could only make out what she was singing but he wanted so much more.

"Fluttershy," Discord started. Fluttershy blushed and immediately stopped her singing.

"Yes Discord?" Fluttershy asked.

"I was wondering…if you…you would…never mind…it is quite silly for me to ask. I shouldn't have brought it up," Discord took back. Fluttershy giggled at him.

"Please Discord, go on…anything you want to ask me, you always can. I would love to hear your question. I'm quite sure it's not silly," Fluttershy reassured. Discord rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…alright, I was wondering if you would sing for me. I have always wanted to hear you sing. I only faintly hear you and then you always stop if you see me or any pony else for that matter." Fluttershy gulped. She had terrible stage fright and she didn't think singing in front of some pony she loved was going to fix that…at all. She took a big breath.

"La, la, la, la, there, I'm done," Fluttershy squealed. Discord raised his eyebrow.

"That wasn't what I had in mind exactly but…umm…"

"I can't do it!" Fluttershy whisper yelled. She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"What…what do you mean you can't do it?"

"I…well, you know I have bad stage fright and I get really scared easily…" Fluttershy started to say but was interrupted by Discord's finger on her lips. Her lips felt so cold…but a good kind of cold…like she was burning and got a little relief from cold water. His touch made her swoon a bit but she steadied herself so he would not notice it.

"Fluttershy, you need to know that it's just me, your friend Discord. I'm not going to laugh at you…and that's saying something because you know how much I love to laugh. I'm sure your voice is wonderful…but I just have always wanted to hear you sing. I understand if you don't want to but if you ever change your mind…I'll be there to listen to you," Discord said as he pulled his finger off of her lips and she almost reached for him but stopped herself before she did something stupid. She cleared her throat.

"I will…try…but I don't know what will happen so make sure you're prepared for anything. I don't know if I'll faint or…" Fluttershy stuttered but Discord was jumping for joy.

"Yes, Yes, and Yes! You're going to sing for me! I'm so…" He calmed himself and brushed himself off. "I am glad to hear that. Where shall I hear you, here or your home?" Discord asked. Fluttershy giggled a bit at how crazy he got. She loved his craziness even if she never admitted it.

"We should go home first. I need to get Angel fed and taken care of. He needs some attention. I've been gone all day." Angel nodded with a bit of attitude. Discord rolled his eyes at the rabbit. Fluttershy started to walk again and Discord followed. He watched her from behind. He focused on her beautiful mane and fur. He wanted to feel it so much. He got that once in a while when he gave her a hug but he wanted to pet and caress her soft, silky, and beautiful mane. When they all got to her house, he realized he had been drooling and quickly wiped it off before Fluttershy saw it.

"Alright Angel, we're going to make sure you're taken good care of. Here are your carrots," Fluttershy said as she gave the bunch of carrots to her pet. Angel ate them quickly. "Be careful or you'll get a belly ache." Angel rolled his eyes and kept eating at the same pace, maybe even faster. Fluttershy frowned. "Please sweetie, I love you and I want you to not get sick. Will you slow down…please?" Fluttershy made a begging face and looked at her rabbit Angel rolled his eyes once more and smacked her in her sweet pony face. She then started to whimper and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Discord witnessed this and got very angry.

"Yo Rabbit," Discord said. Angel looked up. "The lady said eat slower. You want to reconsider what you just did?" Angel looked up and rubbed his chin in mockery. He shook his head and ate more. Discord smiled wickedly. "Suit yourself, rabbit," Discord said as he snapped his fingers. Just at that moment, one of Angel's carrots started to float and hit the bunny…hard. It smacked and smacked him. The rabbit ran away from it but the carrot chased quickly towards it.

Discord started to laugh very hard. Fluttershy gasped.

"Discord, what do you think you're doing? Why are you hurting my sweet Angel?" Discord's jaw dropped.

"Did you just say _sweet_? I have seen alligators sweeter than that flea bag," Discord chuckled as he responded. Fluttershy scowled in only the way she can.

"That is not very nice Discord," Fluttershy said.

"Oh, but hitting you smack dab in the kisser is? I don't think you get who the bad guy is here. The rabbit is evil." Fluttershy gasped and covered Discord's mouth.

"Don't you dare say that about him? He's just…emotionally dysfunctional. He doesn't get that hitting people is wrong quite yet. He will get better…but not by smacking him with his own carrots. Please stop this Discord." Fluttershy pointed to Angel running. Discord looked up at her because she was now hovering over him.

"He…he made you cry though," Discord said as sweetly and truthfully as possible. Fluttershy let out a big breath.

"I know he did and that was wrong but do you think that beating him with a carrot is right?" Fluttershy asked. Discord shook his head. 'Have you ever heard that two wrongs do not make a right? I think you should think about that. First though, you need to stop torturing my Angel, now." Discord nodded and snapped his fingers. The carrot dropped and so did Angel. Angel was so tired that he fell right over. Fluttershy picked him up and brought him inside. She popped her head out of the door. "I don't think I'll be singing tonight, Discord."

Discord felt awful. He knew that if he wanted to get her to like him, he needed to be nicer. He also knew it was time to go get professional help.

**I don't know about you, but I think Angel needs a good hit one in a while. He is the worst rabbit ever! He hits Fluttershy! I never really liked that rabbit. Sorry it's taking me so long to update but I don't have internet right this second and I have to use my schools. I am very sad, I know. I promise to update as much as I can when I get the internet back. (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Can You Do This For Me?

**My Little Discord: Chapter Four**

**I hate not having internet! I am so sorry for your wait. I cried to my mother about not having internet. I have been a mess this past couple of days. I tried to tell her that you guys were waiting on these updates. I'm really sorry guys. Anyway, on with the fluff and cuteness of Fluttercord! (:**

Fluttershy was fast asleep in her bed. Discord was waiting for the right moment to sneak out of the house. He had gone to the couch and pretended to be asleep until Fluttershy went to bed. He wanted to make sure she was really sleeping. We went upstairs and listened to her. He heard a faint snore that sounded like a princess. He knew she must be sleeping. He had to pull himself off the door because he wanted to listen to Fluttershy all night.

He slowly made his way downstairs and transported himself to outside of Twilight's house. He figured why risk Fluttershy hear the door open when he could transport. He looked around himself and knocked on the door. Twilight came to the door and opened it with a yawn. She stopped mid yawn when she saw Discord.

"What are you doing here Discord? I thought you were staying at Fluttershy's…so I heard anyway. It's almost 11:00 at night," Twilight inquired. Discord gulped and started to sweat.

"I know but it seems I need your help with something. Would you mind? We are friends right?" Discord asked. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Yes Discord, we are friends. Now, what do you need help with?" Twilight asked. Discord swayed back and forth.

Can I tell you inside…wait, is Spike in there?" Discord asked. Twilight nodded.

"He is but he's also fast asleep. You can still come in." Twilight motioned for Discord to come in so he did. He closed the door behind him, quietly. Twilight went into her basement and Discord followed her. He closed the door again as she went down the stairs. They were both down there. Twilight spoke first. "Now you may tell me what you need help with."

"Well…before I tell you…you have to promise not to laugh or get upset. If you get upset or laugh…I will leave. Oh, and you also have to promise not to tell any pony about this. Do you promise?" Discord asked. Twilight considered this. What could Discord possibly tell her that needed this many protocols and promises. She figured she should take this risk. If it was important, she would have to know. She nodded and put her right hoof on her heart and her left hoof in the air.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," Twilight Pinkie promised as she made her hoof go on her eye. Discord rolled his eyes but figured that is something ponies did when they really meant they were not going to tell any pony secrets. He took a deep breath.

"Alright…I…I…I might…possibly…sort of…absolutely…completely…love Fluttershy!" Discord confessed a little too loud. He covered his mouth. Twilight stood stunned in front of Discord.

"Did you just say that you…" Twilight started to ask but was cut off by the sound of the basement door opening. Discord knew who it was and hid. Spike walked in and came down the steps.

"Twilight, what are you doing down here and why did you just yell?" Spike asked. Twilight, still stunned, shook out of her shock looking features and spoke.

"Oh Spike, I was just…conducting some experiments and I got frustrated so I guess I flew off the handle there. I'm sorry for waking you but you can go back to sleep now. I promise to be quieter," Twilight explained. Spike nodded sleepily.

"Alright, and it was no big deal. Good night Twilight." Spike walked back up the stairs and closed the door. Twilight wiped her forehead. "That was close."

"I'll say, doesn't he know how to knock? I almost got caught," Discord said as he came out of hiding. Twilight nodded but remembered what Discord had said earlier.

"So…earlier, before Spike came in here…did you tell me that you…love…Fluttershy? Is that what I heard or did you say something else? You didn't say that…right?" Twilight asked Discord. Discord looked at the ceiling and then the floor.

"I did say that. I want you to help me umm…woo her, if that's the correct term anyway. I just really want her to like me and I knew you would be able to help me," Discord explained. Twilight was confused.

"I'm flattered but…why me?" Twilight asked.

"Simple," Discord started. "You don't have a loud mouth and you're more level headed about things like this. You won't frown upon it right away. You will at least think it through…unlike the other ponies. They think because I am the master of chaos that I can't love or feel emotions. If I can be angry then I can love. If I can be sad I can love. I don't know why ponies don't understand that. Even though I'm reformed, ponies don't even try to understand me or be my friend…with the exception of Fluttershy. Ahh Fluttershy, how wonderful she is. She was my first friend I ever really had. She is so kind to me…even when I wasn't kind to every pony. Well, now you know why I like her so much. Do you get it?" Discord asked.

Twilight thought this through. She understood what he was saying and in a way, felt bad for the creature. He had never had a friend and he was lonely. Fluttershy was who made him happy. She figured helping him get closer to her really couldn't hurt. She decided to do it.

"Discord," Twilight said. Discord looked at her from looking at the floor. He was hoping she would agree to this. He loved Fluttershy and would do anything to be more than friends with her. He thought her to be his soul mate. Twilight continued. "I will help you get Fluttershy."

**I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted it to be longer than usual because it was a big turning point in the story. I want to thank everyone who has liked or followed this story. Stay tuned for more.**


	5. Chapter 5: Flowers and a Bit More Fluff

**My Little Discord: Chapter Five**

**READY FOR THIS?! It's finally time for chapter five of My Little Discord! Hope you enjoy reading and remember to review in the…review box. LOL! On with the romantic fluff!**

Discord was jumping up and down…quietly of course, careful not to wake Spike who was sleeping soundly upstairs.

"Thank you so much Twilight! I may have thought you were nothing but an egg head before but my opinion has changed now!" Discord picked up Twilight and gave her a hug. Twilight felt uncomfortable and a bit insulted by what Discord had just said.

"Hey! What do you mean you just thought I was an egg head? What is that supposed to mean?" Twilight questioned. Discord chuckled nervously and set her down on the ground.

"Well…you read too much! You also spit out random facts that no one cares about…of course my opinion has changed now. I want to hear all your facts…on the matter of the heart anyway. What do you got?" Discord asked enthusiastically. Twilight smirked.

"You really do love Fluttershy, don't you?" Twilight giggled a bit at Discord. Discord rolled his eyes.

"Yes…but that's not the point…well it is but…but…whatever, it's time to hear your ideas. Do you have any?" Discord asked. Twilight rubbed her chin with her hoof.

"I have got a few. This might take a while. I hope you're prepared to work hard on this and not just goof off. Love is serious business. You understand?" Twilight asked with a stern and serious look stamped on her face. Discord snapped his fingers and an army uniform popped on him. He saluted.

"I am prepared Miss Twilight. What's first on the list?" Discord asked as he popped off the uniform and perked his ears up to listen. He was willing to try anything.

"Well, first we could try…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Fluttershy awoke at the sound of footsteps. She was an extremely light sleeper. She got out of bed slowly and hid beneath her covers.

"Who's there? I have bears just a little ways over! I will call them! Just…don't hurt me," Fluttershy whimpered and started sobbing. Discord then walked in with his paw behind his back.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Discord said. Fluttershy wiped her eyes with her hoof and looked up from the covers.

"D-Discord? What are you doing up so late? It's nearly…" She looked at her clock and saw it to be 10:00 A.M. and she gasped. "Why didn't you tell me it was this late in the day?" Fluttershy asked.

"I thought you deserved to sleep. You seemed tired yesterday…I am sorry. Also, I hope you don't mind but I fed all your animals for you. Is that alright?" Discord asked. Fluttershy smiled a bit.

"Oh, thank you Discord. I guess I was a bit tired yesterday. Thank you for doing that…now what's that behind your back?" She asked curiously. Discord blushed and took his paw from behind his back and revealed a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Fluttershy blushed back. "Discord…you didn't get me those, did you? Those are too beautiful."

"Nonsense, nothing is too beautiful for the kindest and sweetest pony in all of Equestria. Here you go." Discord handed her the bouquet of bright flowers and she took a sniff. She sighed.

"Discord…they are so beautiful. Thank you so much. This was so kind of you," Fluttershy said. Discord swiped his foot on the ground nervously.

"I felt bad for what happened yesterday so I wanted to make up for it," Discord confessed. Fluttershy sighed sadly. She was hoping he got those for her for a _different_ reason, a more…special reason. "What's wrong? I thought you liked them," Discord said.

"I do! I most certainly do like them…it's nothing…I just was thinking about something. It doesn't matter anyway. I really love these and I need to find a perfect spot for them…how about right here?" She asked as she pointed her hoof at the bed side table. Discord conjured up a vase and put it on the table. She set them in there and saw that he put water in there as well. She smiled to herself.

"I am glad you like them and I wanted you to know that these aren't just an 'I'm sorry' gift. They are to tell you how special you are to me. I want you to know that you are great and that I love…love…love how kind you are to me and other ponies…well every creature for that matter," Discord said which made Fluttershy blush and smile.

"Thank you Discord, that is very nice of you to say. I am glad you appreciate my kindness but I'm just doing the right thing. It's not anything that special." Discord put his paw to her mouth. She swooned a bit.

"You are too modest…speaking of…can you sing to me today? I am trying to be on my best behavior," Discord said as he put a halo above his head. Fluttershy giggled.

"I guess I could…"

"Great!" Discord said as he conjured up a stage and a theatre seat that he sat in. He sat there watching Fluttershy. She got nervous because being on a stage, even if it was small, never felt comfortable to her.

"Can you sing your favorite song? What was it called?" Discord asked himself as he tapped his chin. Fluttershy raised a hoof. He nodded and chuckled a bit.

"It was Find the Music in You… and I was wondering if I could sing behind the curtain. I am not comfortable yet with a stage," Fluttershy asked. Discord smiled and nodded.

"Do whatever makes you feel comfortable," Discord offered. Fluttershy turned and went behind the curtain.

"There's music in the tree tops,

And there's music in…"

Discord was listening contently to her lovely voice. He knew now for absolute sure, even without looking at her, that he was in love with Fluttershy. He swayed as she sang. When she finished singing, he stood up and applauded quite loudly. He got rid of the curtain and the stage and everything 'theatre like' and clapped more and more. He even whistled. He cheered and cheered. She felt like she could do anything with him cheering her on. She then fainted as he gave her a hug.

**I realized that these are beginning to be longer chapters. I don't know if you all like that but if you do then tell me and I will try to keep it up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write! (:**


	6. Chapter 6: Dream or Nightmare?

**My Little Discord: Chapter Six**

**Here is the next chapter in my fic! Hope you enjoy this! This might start to be my favorite shipping to write about. (For those of you who don't know, I write a lot of other Hey Arnold! Arnold and Helga fics!) I love MLP and this is going to be one of those shows that just inspires me a lot. This is super fun and thanks for the reviews and support! (:**

Discord looked up from his hug to see Fluttershy out cold. He looked at her and took in her beauty. He saw how beautiful and peaceful she looked when sleeping. He then snapped out of it and tried to wake her up. He laid her down and shook her lightly.

"Fluttershy…Fluttershy…wake up my dear. Come on…wake up! Oh come on," Discord said as he was getting frustrated and stressed. He was worried about her and why she wasn't waking up. He started to get frazzled.

What Discord did not know was the reason she was not waking up was because she was having a dream about herself and Discord.

(**Dream Sequence)**

"_Oh Fluttershy, do you know how much I love you?" _

"_I do, I do, and I do! I love you as well. I know that one day we will be married and happily at that. I know this to be true, my love," Fluttershy told Discord in her dream. Discord looked happy…at first. Suddenly, his eyes turned stone like. They looked far away and lifeless. Fluttershy gasped and got worried._

"_Discord? Why do you look like that?" _

"_I…am turning back to stone. Nobody gets us and that is why your so called friends are turning me back to that lonely state of cold stone. They don't want us to be happy. I'm sorry Fluttershy!" Discord exclaimed as he began to turn into lifeless stone. Fluttershy screamed._

"_No…No…this can't be! I know it just can't be true…" Fluttershy screamed as she put her hooves around Discord as he turned. She turned to see her friends turning Discord to stone. "Why are you doing this?" Fluttershy sobbed. _

"_Help us do this. We can't do this without your element. You must know that Discord is evil and you could never love him. He is the master of chaos and you are the element of harmony! Help us!" Her friends all said at the same time in a robotic tone. Fluttershy cried and cried. She felt herself being dragged away from her love and using her element._

"_No…No…No! I can't do this! I love him!" She screamed. Then everything went black._

_(_**End of dream sequence**)

Her eyes fluttered open slowly. Discord exhaled a big breath.

"Oh thank goodness, I was afraid something very wrong happened to you. Are you alright?" Discord asked with compassion. Fluttershy looked into his eyes and she started to breath heavily. She recalled her dream or rather nightmare. She saw the cold lifeless eyes that were in the dream and hid under the covers.

"No…no…I won't…I can't hurt you! I would die if I hurt you! Oh my goodness…oh my, oh my, oh my…" Fluttershy repeated over and over as she hyperventilated. Discord held her shoulders.

"What do you mean? You're not hurting me at all. Stop freaking out…you're scaring me…and I never get scared," Discord said. Fluttershy did not stop. Discord thought for a moment.

'_What should I do? What's something that will get her attention but not scare her even more?' _Discord thought. He then got an idea.

Discord pulled the covers from behind her face and she sobbed.

"I will not hurt you!" Fluttershy told herself more than she told Discord. Discord nodded.

"I know you won't." Discord took her chin in his paw and kissed her sweetly.

**What's going to happen? You will have to stay tuned to see. Hope you love this story because I LOVE writing it! Creativity is pouring out of me like chocolate milk from a cotton candy cloud! (Discord moment!) LOL! (:**


	7. Chapter 7: First

**My Little Discord: Chapter Seven**

**Time for more reading! Let's do this! (:**

Discord pulled away and Fluttershy kept her eyes closed tightly and her lips puckered. She looked very silly but Discord just chuckled. He recalled why he had to do that in the first place and snapped back into reality.

"Are you alright my dearest Fluttershy?" He asked. Fluttershy opened her left eye first and kept her right eye closed. She nodded and started to feel better. She felt the touch of his lips on hers and felt goofy. She wanted more but she recalled her dream. She didn't want to freak out anymore so she tried not to think about the horrible nightmare. "You can open your other eyes now…and stop puckering your lips, though you do look very cute like that."

"Oh right," Fluttershy said as she made a normal face again. She blushed at that embarrassing moment. She looked side to side while Discord awkwardly stared at her with a dreamy look on his face. "Umm…I don't know why you kissed me but…" Fluttershy was interrupted.

"Don't worry about it. I promise I won't do it again…at least…as long as you don't want me to do it again. Do you want me to do it again?" He asked. Fluttershy gulped and blushed.

"I mean…it wasn't bad or anything but it might not have been the most appropriate thing for us to do…" Fluttershy realized that she was in her bed and Discord was sitting on the edge looking at her in the way she looked when she was thinking about him. She then got this weird feeling that he liked her as much, if not more, as she liked him. She erased the thought out of her mind. He was the master of chaos after all. She was the element of kindness. She knew he could not love someone like herself.

"I understand…wait, did you just say that it wasn't bad?" Discord asked curiously.

"Well…yes. It wasn't bad…I mean…it was kind of…" She stopped herself. She had to try to control herself. She knew if they even talked about getting together that her friends would be disgusted. They were really great friends but they did not like Discord. She thought of something to say. "It was alright but I would advise you not to do it again because it makes me feel…uncomfortable. I don't mean it's you but I have never kissed any pony…up until yesterday anyway."

"I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to steal your first kiss away from you. To tell you the truth…it was my first kiss as well," Discord confessed. Fluttershy was happy that she had been his first kiss.

"Really…I was your first kiss? I feel kind of…special," Fluttershy said which surprised Discord. He thought that he was closer than ever to have her as his very special some pony.

"I had something to ask you and I feel like this might be the best time to ask you," Discord quickly said. Fluttershy tilted her head to tell him to go on. He looked into her eyes and took her hoof with a shaky paw. "Would you like…would you mind if…do you want…can I…get you some water?" Discord asked stupidly. Fluttershy felt disappointed but also relived.

Discord had never felt so stupid and wimpy in his life. He slapped himself mentally. He would hit himself with a club later.

"Oh…no…you don't have to do that. Thank you though." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I will go get that." Fluttershy got up from her bed to get the door. She walked out of her room.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you…" Discord put his head down. He knew that asking her now would be hopeless. If he could not do it then, then he couldn't do it if he felt as stupid as he did. He slapped himself in the forehead and headed down to see who was at the door. When he came down he saw Twilight.

**Why is Twilight here you ask? You shall see. (:**


	8. Chapter 8: The Request

**My Little Discord: Chapter Eight**

**I wanted to tell every pony (lol) that if you review…I might just update a bit faster. I just wanted to tell you. On with the story! (:**

Twilight stood in the doorway. Discord was a bit confused about this but walked further into the living room.

"Twilight, what a pleasant surprise? Is there something I can help you with?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight smiled nervously.

"Actually…I am here for Discord," Twilight responded. Fluttershy was a bit confused but put her hoof up in an inviting way.

"Oh well, come in then. Can I get you anything, perhaps some tea?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight rubbed her foreleg awkwardly.

"No…you don't have to do that but if you could let me talk to Discord alone for a moment, I would appreciate it," Twilight said. Fluttershy looked back and forth from Discord to twilight. He smiled and started to the stairs.

"I don't mind. You umm…you talk away. I will wait in my room. Well…have fun," Fluttershy said as she walked up the stairs and up to her room.

Discord waited to hear the sound of her door close. He heard the quiet sound of her petite hooves close her door and looked at Twilight with curiosity.

"What's going on? Why are you here…wait…is this another way to get Fluttershy to like me because if it is…" Discord was interrupted by Twilight. She put her hoof up.

"No, this is not another way for you to get Fluttershy. I have been asked to inform you that the Princess requests your presence. She wrote me, telling me that it was imperative that you come at once," Twilight explained. "I have to come as well."

"Umm…ok…well let's go then. I can transport us there and back in a snap, literally," Discord said as he put his claw up to snap but Twilight put her hoof up again.

"I don't know how long we will be there so if you want to say good bye to Fluttershy, you should probably do that now…and make it quick. It sounded very important so I am just warning you now," Twilight warned. Discord tilted his head in a confused way.

"Alright, I will go tell her I have to go to the castle." Discord started up the stairs.

**(In Fluttershy's room at the same time Discord and twilight were having their conversation.)**

"I can't believe he kissed me. It was so…magical…I wonder if he did that on purpose. No, nonsense, he will never like me and even if he did…my friends wouldn't accept it and I don't know how well any other pony would like it either. The things they would say behind our backs would be terrible. I wouldn't be able to take it. Furthermore, he doesn't even get along with my Angel. Of course…I love him so much and…no Fluttershy, stop this craziness. You cannot love him. Just…get rid of these thoughts. I…" Fluttershy was interrupted in her own talking to herself by the door. There was a knock at her bedroom door so she looked at it and swallowed slowly. "Come in please."

Discord walked in nervously.

"Hello my dear…I wanted to tell you good bye." Fluttershy gasped.

"Goodbye…what do you mean?" Fluttershy asked. Discord gulped.

"I have to leave for the castle. The Princess requests my presence. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon but depending on how long I will be there, I will come back as soon as I can. Anyway bye," Discord said as he gave her a quick hug and left the room, leaving Fluttershy frowning in the doorway.

"I wonder why Princess Celestia wanted to see him." Fluttershy wondered this all day.

**(Back downstairs.)**

"Are you ready to go?" Discord asked Twilight. Twilight nodded. Discord snapped his claws and they were in front of the castle. Twilight saw Flash-Century in front of the gates.

"Hello your highness. Are you here to see Princess Celestia?" Flash asked Twilight. Twilight blushed but tried to hide it.

"Yes, in fact she asked for Discord and my presence. Do you have any idea why?" twilight asked Flash. He shook his head no.

"I wouldn't know. Today, I'm just on security. At least I get to escort you to her…if you would like me to anyway." He blushed. Twilight blushed back.

"I would like that very much," Twilight said. Discord rolled his eyes.

"You two are hopeless," Discord said. Twilight and Flash looked away from each other.

"I wouldn't talk Discord." Discord knew what Twilight meant by that and blushed as well. Flash smirked and lead them to the Princess.

'She is in here your highness. I hope you have a good day Princess Twilight." Flash bowed to her and walked away. Twilight sighed. Discord smirked and bumped her with his elbow.

"Be quiet Discord." Discord made an innocent face and put a zipper on his lips. Twilight smiled a bit and put a hoof on the door. "We should go I now." Discord nodded and changed back to normal. Twilight opened the door to see Celestia sitting on her throne.

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I feel like this is dragging on but I hope it's good anyway. Remember to review and my author powers will go on overdrive. LOL! (:**


	9. Chapter 9: I Have to What?

**My Little Discord: Chapter Nine**

**My powers have been sparked by a nice review. LOL! Here we go! Enjoy my wild imagination. (I don't own MLP) (:**

Twilight and Discord walked nervously to the throne of the Princess. Twilight bowed and Discord did a tiny one. He was Discord after all.

"Twilight Sparkle, I am glad you are here. We need to discuss something very important. I need to discuss something with Discord as well but you are first. Discord, you may stand outside in the hallway," Princess Celestia told Discord. Discord rolled his eyes but obeyed his order. He closed the door and paced back and forth.

It felt like forever until the door opened and Twilight came out. Discord came up to her. "Is it my turn?" Discord asked. Twilight nodded and looked very unhappy. "What's wrong?" Discord curiously asked. Twilight shook her head.

"Nothing…just go," Twilight instructed. She walked and sat on her flank. She looked very…confused and far away. Discord looked back before he went in and closed the door. Celestia sat there.

"What is this all about? Twilight in there, looks like she's going to get her horn taken away and the room has a boring and serious tone in it. I hate it. Tell me what's going on right now," Discord demanded and then he realized who he was talking to. "Please and thank you."

"I have called you here to discuss something important. This involves both you and Twilight. You, as the lord of chaos, have duties and responsibilities. I have done much thinking and I have come to the conclusion that it would be helpful to have more creatures like yourself. Considering there are no other Draconequus'… we will need you to make more. Discord's jaw dropped.

"You mean I have to…breed?" Discord asked. Celestia cringed a little but nodded.

"Yes…you will need a wife. I want you to marry an alicorn because we need to make sure the babies have your powers. Luna and I have other things we need to worry about and Cadence is married to Shining Armor so Twilight Sparkle is the obvious choice," Celestia said too calmly in Discord's opinion.

"You mean I have to marry…no, I have to mate…with Twilight Sparkle, the pony that is out in that hallway? The pony that…"

"Yes Discord, you have to marry Twilight. I do not accept mating without being married so yes. This is your new duty sense you are key part of Equestria's kingdom now. You are reformed and technically you are your own element; the element or lord of chaos. With your power, many ponies can stay out of danger and sickness. Alicorns and unicorns can only do so much but your power is the most powerful and Equestria needs you. Twilight has accepted this and we need you to as well," Celestia told Discord. He was in complete shock.

He didn't want to marry Twilight. He only wanted Fluttershy. Twilight did not love him. At least Fluttershy loved him as a friend. He knew that because he had reformed that he would have duties but he never expected this to happen to him.

"I will…I will have to think this over. I don't know if I want to marry…yet or to some pony who does not love me. I need…more time." Discord rubbed his arm. Celestia nodded in an elegant way.

"Of course, you may have all the time you need to think about this. Try to think it over quickly but you may take as much time as you need," Celestia said. Discord nodded and came out in the hallway to face Twilight.


	10. Chapter 10: Twilight & Discord's Problem

**My Little Discord: Chapter Ten**

**Ok, I am sorry that this might be getting confusing. I am going to explain what just happened in the last chapter. Some people are confused so I thought this might be a good idea. The reason he has to marry Twilight is because A. Celestia wants more creatures like him to help with special things that only Discord can do. (He is the most powerful after all) B. Twilight is now an alicorn and therefore she has almost the exact same powers as he does. He flies and has the most powerful magic and now so does she now that she is a princess. C. Celestia and Luna are very busy and they can't raise a baby and protect their kingdom AND raise the sun and the moon at all of the same time. D. Cadence is MARRIED! E. (last one.) Twilight realizes her duty to Equestria so she agreed to it. There.**

**To be clear about this, this is not a Twilight and Discord fic. I support Fluttercord. Don't worry about this. I know exactly where I am going with this. Anyway, read on to find out how I fix this problem. It will be very interesting. (:**

Discord walked in the hallway and closed the door behind him. He found Twilight daydreaming out the window. He knew she must be disgusted. She had agreed to marry some pony that was once her enemy. No pony would be happy about this. He had his own dilemma to worry about. He would have to do this. There was no way out of it. Celestia made it seem like he had a choice but really, he didn't. he decided to lighten the mood.

"What's up wifey?" Discord asked jokingly. This comment made Twilight cringe.

"So you know?" Twilight asked. Discord sighed and nodded. "Then why are you even trying to joke about this? It can't be funny. There is nothing that is funny about this."

"Hey, you think I like this idea? I only want to marry one pony and that pony is not you…no offence. As for the joking, it is just what I do. I don't like seriousness. It is too boring for my taste. Joking helps me through things. It wasn't supposed to just help you. I don't want to marry you just as much as you don't want to marry me. I just wish there was some way out of this," Discord said. Twilight looked at him sadly.

"I wish there was a way out of this as well but I thought this situation over and over in my head and unless you know another good Alicorn who would be willing to marry you that is not one of the main princesses…then I don't think there is a way out. I just hate this. I don't hate you Discord because you are my friend now but…I don't love you that way. I love…well I love Flash," Twilight confessed. Discord nodded.

"I understand. Remember, I love Fluttershy. I didn't ever expect that I would _have_ to get married. I figure I could if I ever found some mare to put up with me but never did I think that it would be a responsibility. I guess reforming can make you do crazy things." Twilight laughed a little. "See, Pinkie Pie has one thing right…laughter helps the soul. I just wish I could be laughing with Fluttershy," Discord glumly said. He made a photo of himself and Fluttershy appear in his claw. He looked at it, recalling the day when he took that photo. It was the day he reformed and she had told him she was his friend. He felt happy that he had a friend but happier that that friend was her. He sighed.

"We should go home. I don't know about you but I am tired and I need a very long nap. Are you going to tell Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Yes," Discord simply responded. Twilight nodded. Discord flashed them back to Pony Ville and in front of Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight sighed and waved her hoof goodbye to Discord and started walking back to her home and library. Discord didn't bother waving back. He knocked on the cottage door. Fluttershy answered it and frowned when she saw Discord's expression.

"What's wrong Discord? Come in come in, you look sad. Do you need anything? How was the trip to the castle?" Fluttershy asked so many questions. Discord let her ask away and came in. He sat on the couch. He looked at her. She was so beautiful. He wanted nothing more than to marry her. If he was going to marry any pony then he wanted it to be his lovely Fluttershy. Fluttershy sat next to him.

"Are you done?" Discord asked. Fluttershy blushed.

"Yes sorry, I was just worried about you. You're not in trouble are you?" Fluttershy asked. Discord sighed.

"It's a matter of opinion if I'm in trouble or not. I don't want to beat around the bush here so I'm just going to tell you what happened. I went there and Celestia told me that I have to…have to…" Discord stuttered and was afraid to tell her.

"You have to what?" Fluttershy asked. Discord could not stop himself from spitting out the words because if he didn't say them now then he would not be able to tell her at all.

"I have to get married Fluttershy…I have to get married to…to…Twilight." If only you could have seen the expression on Fluttershy's face as he had said that. It was the saddest face you would ever see.

**I'm ending the chapter there. I figured cliff hangers want to make you want to read more so I'm an expert at them. Hope you're enjoying this and I hope for those of you who were confused that you get what's going on now. (:**


	11. Chapter 11: That Isn't What I Meant

**My little Discord: Chapter Eleven**

**Let's get back to Fluttershy's reaction because I feel bad about the cliff hangers I keep giving you all. (:**

Fluttershy sat there with no motion in her body. Her face was at first sad but turned emotionless. She couldn't do anything but stare at Discord. This was one of her worst nightmares. (There were just so many.)

"Umm…Fluttershy…are you ok? Fluttershy, you have been staring at me like this for five whole minutes now. Hello, anyone in there?" Discord asked ignorantly as he waved a hand in her face. Discord smirked. "Do I have to kiss you again?" Fluttershy straightened up and shook her head slowly but remained stunned. Discord leaned in to startle her and it worked. She jumped back a bit. Discord chuckled. "Thank you. That helped my bad mood. That was very entertaining."

"I am glad that that was entertaining but did you really just say you have to marry Twilight? Did I maybe hear you wrong?" Fluttershy asked, really hoping that that was the case.

"No, you heard me right…Celestia is making me marry Twilight," Discord said. Fluttershy calmed herself by taking a deep breath.

"Why…I mean…can you explain this to me?" Fluttershy asked. Discord sighed.

"Well, the Princess told me that she wants more of my species and I have to breed." Fluttershy blushed at that word. "Anyway, she wants me to get married to an Alicorn so it for sure will have my powers. She and Luna have too much on their royal plate to marry me and Cadence is married so Twilight was the obvious choice I guess. Trust me; I am not happy about this. I don't really like Twilight in that way… if you hadn't noticed that already." Fluttershy giggled at Discord's comment. She began to get serious again.

"Is there anything you can do?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, not even Twilight could think of anything. I am in a pickle aren't I?" Discord said as he conjured up a pickle in his paw and took a bite out of it. Fluttershy sighed.

"They aren't even giving you a choice about this?" Fluttershy asked. Discord looked at her again.

"Well…they're giving me time to think about it but no, not really. She said that this is a duty and a responsibility I have, now that I am reformed," Discord said. Fluttershy nodded with understanding.

"I understand but…it's not fair to make you marry some pony you don't love. Is there any way you could marry some pony that is a Unicorn or…a Pegasus? I am sure that your…umm…baby would have your genes no matter who you married. Maybe not an earth pony but a Pegasus or Unicorn might be ok. It would be powerful no matter what," Fluttershy noted. Discord rubbed his chin for a moment in thought. He nodded excitedly and then frowned again.

"That is true but no mare would want to marry me. Twilight is in the same position that I am in. She is basically being forced," Discord said sorrowfully. Fluttershy looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean no mare would want to marry you? There must be some pony who would love to marry you…some pony closer than you would think," Fluttershy blushed as she said this. It was Discord's turn to look at her curiously.

"Are you saying that you know some pony that loves me and would be happy to marry me?" Discord asked. Fluttershy nodded and looked up at him. Discord looked at her. "Well…who is it?" Discord asked. Fluttershy frowned.

She was really hoping he would get that it was her who would marry him. She thought maybe dropping more hints would work. "I can't tell you because you have to umm…guess! Yeah, you have to guess who it is," Fluttershy said. She really didn't want to confess. She was just too shy to tell him how she felt. Discord was starting to get annoyed.

"I have to guess who loves me, seriously? I would kind of like to know this. Care to explain to me why I have to play guessing games about my love life?" Discord asked. Fluttershy shook her head.

"Nope, I'm good," Fluttershy responded. Discord sighed.

"Alright, here it goes. Let's see…I know it must not be Twilight. This is hard. Every pony says they hate me or at least aren't the biggest fans of me. Can you give me some hints?" Discord asked.

"Sure I can. Let's see…she is kind of quiet."

"I guess it's not Pinkie Pie then."

"She likes fashion and animals. I think she's very brave but I don't know how many ponies would agree with that," Fluttershy hinted. She was trying really hard to give good hints. Discord was deep in thought when he snapped his fingers and a light bulb appeared above his head.

"I know who it is!" Discord exclaimed with a lot of excitement in his voice. Fluttershy blushed and nodded.

"Well…who is it then?" Fluttershy asked. Discord smacked himself in the forehead.

"I can't believe that I didn't see it before. I can't believe I couldn't see that Rarity likes me!" Discord said. Fluttershy scowled at Discord.

"Seriously? It is _NOT_ Rarity! It's me! I love you!" Fluttershy covered her mouth with her hoof. She hadn't even thought about what she had just said until after she had said it. Discord looked at her with curiosity. Then he smiled.

"Fluttershy, you don't have to say that. I know you don't really love me. I know you like me as a friend. Now if you excuse me, I have to go tell Rarity that I will marry her. I would rather not but I guess she might be better than Twilight and if she loves me than that is better than marrying some pony who doesn't love me at all. Thanks Fluttershy." Before Fluttershy could tell him he was wrong, he was already out the door. Fluttershy was very confused and at there.

She had just confessed to him and he thought she was…joking?

"What just happened?" Fluttershy asked herself. She then snapped out of it because if she didn't go get Discord then he would go tell Rarity that they were to be married. That would not end well…especially if he told her that she had told him that. She started running.

"Discord!" Fluttershy screamed.

**Hope you're enjoying this craziness. I hope you didn't think this was the final chapter. What fun is there in making sense? (Discord quote. LOL.) Also, I wanted to inform you that when this is over, (whenever that may be? I don't think of these things. I just sort of write and see where that goes.) there will be a sort of sequel to it. It will be a little about this but different. It is mostly about Fluttershy. Remember to Review! (: (:**


	12. Chapter 12: Happy

**My Little Discord: Chapter Twelve**

Fluttershy ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She even started to fly a little so she could go faster. She had to stop for a minute to catch her breath but she started again.

When she got there it was too late.

**(Outside Rarity's door)**

"What do you mean I love you? I most certainly do not love you. No offence but I don't go for stallions that…aren't all stallion. Sorry Discord," Rarity said. Discord frowned.

"That is not what Fluttershy told me," Discord said. Fluttershy heard this and came up between the two.

"I didn't tell him that. He just guessed it. I promise you Rarity," Fluttershy said. Rarity looked skeptical.

"Why did he even have to guess in the first place?" Rarity asked. Fluttershy looked from side to side nervously.

"No reason!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "I have to go now." Fluttershy said as she pulled Discord away from Rarity's house. Rarity shrugged.

"That was confusing," Rarity said to herself. She walked into her house and shut the door.

**(Outside Fluttershy's cottage)**

"Why did you do that?" Discord asked Fluttershy. Fluttershy sighed.

"Discord…rarity does not love you. I…I love you. Don't even say anything about me joking because have you ever known me to joke about something serious like this?" Fluttershy asked. Discord shook his head no. "Well, there you have it. I love you. Mystery solved. I was afraid to tell you but I don't want you to marry some pony who does not care for you the way I do. You should be happy. I want to be happy too. I hope I'm not being selfish but…" Fluttershy was interrupted.

"You're not being selfish. You are too kind. I just feel stupid that I didn't tell you," discord said. Fluttershy raised her brow.

"Whatever do you mean," Fluttershy asked.

"I didn't tell you that I love you too. I have ever sense you told me I was your friend. You're the biggest reason that I reformed. I can't imagine life without you," Discord confessed. Fluttershy was now ecstatic. She was so excited that she got over her fear of telling Discord her feelings. She got over the fear of showing how much she truly loved him and kissed him right there. Discord was shocked at first but reciprocated.

Fluttershy pulled back after a little while. Fluttershy smiled very shyly.

"Sorry about that, I was just really happy…" Fluttershy was interrupted once again by his paw on her mouth.

"Don't apologize. I am not mad at you…trust me. I just hope Twilight understands that I can't marry her now," Discord joked. Fluttershy giggled softly and pecked Discord on the cheek with another small sweet kiss. Discord and Fluttershy were very much content at that moment.

**This is not the last chapter. One more to go. Then look out for the sequel. It will come out very soon. (:**


	13. Chapter 13: Permission (LAST CHAPTER)

**My Little Discord: Chapter Thirteen**

**YAY! This is the last chapter! I hope you all really enjoyed this story because I had a lot of fun writing it. I have a question. Does any pony know how to do an audio recording? Yes, I might do an audio recording of some of my stories. (This one included) If I figure out how to do them I will put them on YouTube. I got the idea from reading a fan fiction that was really good. The author also put it on YouTube so I thought it would be fun. Don't get your hopes up too high because I don't know if I'll be able to do it. I will try though. This story will say complete after this but if I put the audio recording up then I will post a chapter telling everybody that it's up and what it is called. If you have any ideas or you know how to do it then tell me in reviews or PM me. **

**That was long so let's get on with the last chapter! (:**

Fluttershy and Discord were waiting outside the throne room. They were waiting for the Princess to let them talk to her. Discord paced and Fluttershy was a nervous wreck. Then Flash came out and told them it was time to come in. They glanced at each other. Discord smiled at Fluttershy and took her hoof. He smiled back and they walked in together.

"Hello Fluttershy, Discord. I was wondering why you wanted to see me. You made it seem very important," Celestia said. Discord knew that Fluttershy was nervous about this so he came forward.

"It is important. Fluttershy and I…well…we love each other." Celestia raised her brow.

"Go on," she said.

"I want permission to wait to get married. Also, when I do get married…I would like it to be Fluttershy," Discord said.

"I told you that you needed…" Celestia started to say. Discord didn't care that this was the Princess.

"Listen, I love this pony. She is the only mare that will put up with me and I can't imagine life without her. She makes my life complete. If you can't respect that…I don't think you're even fit to be a Princess," Discord disrespectfully said. The guards gasped and so did Fluttershy. Celestia was taken back.

"You didn't let me finish Discord. I was saying that I told you that you needed to marry. I wanted it to be an Alicorn but true love is much more important. I will of course allow this," Celestia said. Fluttershy smiled the biggest smile she had ever done.

"Thank you thank you thank you, I am so grateful your highness." Fluttershy bowed respectfully. Celestia nodded. The mare and Draconequus came together in a loving embrace. They left the castle together with smiles planted on their faces and didn't care if any pony saw them. They were just happy to be together.

**I can't believe it's over. I feel like I was very productive this week. It helps that I couldn't really leave the house at all. I had a terrible sunburn. This is the bright side! I got to write a whole bunch! Hope you enjoyed! (:**


End file.
